


RWBY: Ages pass

by Arctic_Pheonix



Series: RWBY/Persona: Tales of the ages [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Team RWBY may have bested Salem but now they have to deal with immortality and all it's woes. Their continuing journey seems to have no end, what will they do with eternity?Note: Reading Grimm Tidings before this is recommended, expect spoilers and things that were explained there.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY/Persona: Tales of the ages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Note, as a one-shot series length will very drastically and so may quality. All stories are cannon to Grimm Tidings however. I plan to reply to every comment, or at least try to as well.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sat on the couch in their penthouse at the top of the RDT headquarters. The four of them had splurged on the home once Salem was beaten, many saying that saving the world meant they deserved a life of comfort. They never really agreed nor disagreed, even fifth-teen years later. In the middle of a slow day for them Blake posed a question they had all been dredging.

“Why aren’t we ageing?” There were groans around the room. Blake looked up, all four of them dressed casually. “No we need to talk about this, it’s been fifth-teen years. Jaune’s changed, Nora has, even Ren and we all said he couldn’t but-”

“Not us.” Weiss said. She walked over to the couch and picked her scroll off the table. “I know, started looking into it months ago.”

An image appeared on the screen, four biometric scans. One scan for each member of the group, and three more of the remaining members of JNPR. Weiss flicked her wrist and another set of scans appeared. Yang nearly fell out of her chair immediately.

“You see it then?” Weiss looked back to the scans again. “That subtle difference, most would miss it. I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“I’m in charge of the weaknesses of our biggest enemies Weiss, I see the little things.” Yang said. She pointed to the scans. “I might not know what I’m seeing but I know I’m seeing it.”

“There are various things in our bodies that can be used to accurately estimate a person's age.” Weiss said. She tapped one of JNR’s scans and looked her team over, checking that they were all focused. “If you look there is a slight difference between their scans, even only months apart.”

“And no difference between ours.” Ruby said. She stood and walked over to the scans, looking for a moment. “When did this start though?”

“That’s the thing.” Weiss tapped on her scroll again, a new set of scans replacing her team's recent ones. “Those are from the night we fought Salem.”

“We…” Blake stared at the scans. “We stopped ageing fifth-teen years ago.”

“We didn’t steal Salem’s immortality or something right?” Yang said. She spun around to face each of them, slight panic on her face. “I thought Unity just removed divine presences from your soul.”

“She does. Remember Salem’s immortality healed her wounds rapidly.” Weiss said, a smirk crossing her face as she looked at Ruby. “I’m pretty sure Ruby’s broken arm didn’t heal in a day.”

“Still fought a hoard of sabyrs off alone.” Ruby said, pride bleeding into her voice.

“Yeah, you handled that one singlehandedly alright.” Yang laughed, no one else did. “Really? Come on that one was good!”

“No it was, just not a great time.” Weiss sighed and looked at the scans again. “There’s one other thing though. In almost every regard we’re still ordinary humans and faunus except for the eye.”

“Something in our eyes is changing, is it just me or are they slowly looking more and more like Blake’s?” Ruby said, examining the images. The scans of the three humans had subtly shifted as they looked. “That’s odd.”

“What?” Blake said, stepping up next to her team leader and wife.

“I believe Ruby’s noticed the other thing.” Weiss said. “We used to believe our persona magic piggybacked off our aura pathways, which was why they couldn’t interact except now it’s clear. Our persona magic is forming its own pathway.”

“What are you thinking Weiss?” Yang said, her own eyes tracing the new system in her bioscan. “Where is this going.”

“The scientist that analyzed these believe we’re evolving in real time.” Weiss said. She dropped a folder down on the table. “Throughout our lives our DNA mutates, eventually this causes problems. If you remove someone’s ageing process this remains but with a touch of magic.”

“The mutations can be manipulated.” Blake said, her voice quiet as she stared in awe at the scans.

“More than that, it could simply be a response from our bodies.” Weiss said. “The ageing process stops so our cells shift to self improvement over survival.”

“Meaning?”

“In around three hundred years we will likely be genetically faunus.” Weiss said and sighed. “Or we’ll be something further down the chain of evolution.”

“Isn’t that a scary thought.” Blake said. “Our eyes have stayed the same solid silver since we summoned Unity, imagine how far this could go in the future.”

“We’ll have to deal with it huh?” Yang said. “Not avoiding it no stopping it, it just is.”

* * *

**Centuries later**

* * *

“Go on, go in.” One boy said, laughter erupting around him as he goaded another boy to enter a cliffside cave. “There’s nothing in it, remember?”

“Whatever, I’ll go in but after this you're paying me what you owe me.” The other boy, black haired and cat eared said. He turned with a huff and walked towards the cave, his dark crimson hoodie standing out against the black of the darkness. “Fucking idiot, there’s nothing to fear in this cave.”

The boy wandered further, quickly losing sight of the light from the entrance and walking along undeterred. Eventually he passed Dust crystals and rock formations that let off a slight glow, more and more of them the longer he walked. One of the formations moved as he walked.

Within moments of noticing the crystal’s movement a black cored glimmering crimson crystal blade stopped short of his neck, the handle of the scythe vanishing into the darkness beyond him. The boy grinned at the darkness.

“Hey Gram-gram.” Ruby Rose, the ungodly inhuman being she’d become leaned forward. Her pure silver eyes unnerving to most focused on him while her wild hair hovered in an unseen wind. Red gems dusted the side of her face, her aura visibly flowing through them.

“Ghira Belladonna-Schnee-Rose. What do you think you're doing here?” She said, her forked tongue flickering as she spoke and her wolf ears twitching. “Your mother will be so worried, you should be home.

“What about you? Shouldn’t you be running RDT from the shadows or something?” Ghira laughed as Ruby scowled, her weapon vanishing in a swirl of power, metal and Dust vanishing as if it wasn’t real. “Mom wants to know if we’ll be seeing you for dinner this weekend.”

“Of course she will, I’ll be sure to remind the others.” Ruby stepped from the shadows, red crystals growing from her arms and strange runic marks littering her body. The three systems for her blood aura and magic winding around each other in the few places it could be seen. “Now come on, let’s get out of here.”

The two walked out together to find the boy's form before waiting. Laughing amongst each other and talking about how little Ghira was probably scared and crying in a corner. The legends of the monsters that lived in the cave assuring them that their victim was anything but happy.

“Are these the boys you’ve told me of Ghira dear?” Ruby said, the boys stopped laughing at the woman's voice. The eldest paled at the sight of her, barely taller than him and yet as imposing as the largest airship.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” A swirl of crimson fire erupted around Ruby and the higher being took on her true form. Ten feet tall with glowing magic lines and dark nearly crimson fur. Curse Dust grew from her joints and around her vital organs as she took on a more wolf-like form. Her oath was embedded in her chest, a line of metal plates and more gems on her shoulders falling away and into the shape of Crescent Rose.  _ “I’d like to learn why they’ve made a victim out of my grandson.” _

“H-holy shit.” One of the boys fell over. “The- the rumors were true!?”

“What the hell?” The ringleader said, terror bleeding into his voice. “That’s our grandmother? You some kind of freak?”

_ “I was human once you know. Of course you do, I am Ruby Rose after all.”  _ Ruby leaned forward and was engulfed in flame again, bringing about her more human form. “Go, maybe take some time to think about how little bullies add to the world.”

“Alright alright.” The boy scrambled back. “I’ll uh, I’ll do that.”

“Really gram-gram?” Ghira said, grinning at her. Ruby shrugged. “Do you really have to scar people like that?”

“What’s the point in being a ten foot wolf monster with Dust growing out of my body otherwise?” The two laughed as they walked out towards town.


	2. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona are pulled from the sea of conscience, everything that's prevalent exist within it.

“And that’s the basics of what a persona is.” Yang Belladonna-Schnee-Rose grinned as she looked at a group of young children in front of her. Her oath thumbed gently at her side, ready for a demonstration. “Now then, since you know what a persona is, why don’t I show you mine, let you see the who of a persona? Sound inter-”

“Ma!” Amber Belladonna-Schnee-Rose burst into the room. The silvered eyed white haired cat faunus was their first and only child so far. She looked panicked as she came into the room. “We’ve got a live one! Mother is asking for you in the test chamber.”

“Alright kids, looks like your getting a different demonstration than we had planned. Now we’ll have a bit of a quiz once we get down there.” Yang fell into step next to Amber, her oath glimmering brighter. “What’s the list?”

“Mask, found in a pit.” Yang groaned at her daughter's words. “Mother’s not pleased with it either.”

“I was hoping we’d stop getting awakenings in pits. It fucks with your head being in there without one.” Yang growled. “No one repeat that.”

“There’s something else ma, mother seems to think this will be hard for you.” Amber said. “Just wanted to let you know.”

“Blake and Ruby?”

“Mama’s in Mantle again, something about them needing the famed sniper. And mother said not to disturb mom.” Amber said. Yang cursed under her breath, Ruby was better at grading combat potential and Blake was just better at calming others.

“Right then kids, could anyone tell me the first rule of persona?” Yang paused for a moment at the door.

“Stay behind the safety glass?” Yang grinned.

“Glad at least one of you paid attention.” Yang pulled the door open. “Don’t leave the designated safety area, persona skills will hit anyone or thing that the user thinks might be an enemy.”

Yang walked over to Weiss, Amber staying with the kids and their teacher. She crouched down in front of the girl next to Weiss. Said girl looked slightly shaken and seemed unsure if the things around her were real.

“Hey, you okay kid?” The girl nodded and Yang smiled. “Alright I’m going to need you to summon your persona for me, can you do that?”

“Yeah I think so.” Yang smiled and looked at the class.

“Good, now can anyone tell me rule two of persona?”

“They are always based on some figure from history.” One of the kids said and Yang grinned turning back to the kid in front of her. The kid let her mask form and pulled it off and Yang was dumbstruck staring at the persona.

Four wings, two large and two small. A red and black cloak and a single katana. The woman had the head of a bird, face covered in a white masked inlay with patterns of red. Yang stared up at the figure in silence for a long moment before snapping back to reality.

“Right, where were we?” She said, glancing at both the class and the girl in front of her.

“Yang I can handle this if you-”

“No it’s fine.” Yang took a deep breath in and continued to look the persona over. The girl who summoned it looked up at her.

“Ms. I uh, I know Nevermore is supposed to be.. Well you know and I’m sorry-”

“No kid, no need to say sorry.” Yang crouched down. She smiled and reached out to the girl. “Listen, she would be so proud to see this alright? My mother… You know something kid? My mothers own persona was Artemis, Artemis was a persona user in the past with Spring as hers. Spring, the original Spring had a persona as well.”

“Woah.” The girl said. She grinned at her persona for a moment. “So does that make us a chain?”

“Yep. The latest in a chain with only five rungs that goes back several thousand years.” Yang siad. A grin breaking out over her features. “My mother would be so proud to see it continue and I’m certain she’d be proud of anyone who could summon her.”

“Really?”

“Know what she’d say?” Yang said, grinning. “She’d say that being able to summon her makes you worthy of doing so, it makes you strong.”

Yang paused as Amber leaned in to whisper in her ear. Yang nodded and her daughter led the children out. Once they were gone Yang and Weiss stood alone with the kid. Yang stood back and stepped away.

“Now then, why don’t you go and show Weiss here what you can do?” Yang smiled reassuringly as she spoke and the kid nodded. Weiss led them out and Yang stood there. She smiled briefly before turning to walk away.

“Guess you really did leave your mark huh mom?” Yang said. Silence her only answer as no one else was in the room. She chuckled lightly to herself.

* * *

Yang grinned, blue energy coursing through the crystals rimming her face as she looked at the young girl in front of her. The girl was marveling at the being she’d summoned. An old sword through its chest as it hovered there, it’s own weapon still at the ready.

“Would you look at that mom.” Yang looked back down to the girl again as the persona faded from view. “The chain’s sixth rung. Seems almost poetic.”

“Mrs. Belladonna-Schnee-Rose?” The girl turned to her, curiosity marring her features. Fear having long since fallen away. “Are you okay? It’s just.. I’ve never seen you cry.”

“Huh.” Yang brought a hand to her face and wiped tears away. She looked at the slight wetness on her claw and smiled wider. “Would you look at that. Kid, it’s important you know this alright, everyone cries.”

“Even you?”

“Even me.”

“Even Ruby Belladonna-Schnee-Rose?”

“Even Ruby.” Yang paused and crouched down. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, especially Ruby.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Now let’s get you home kid.”

“Does this mean I’ll be going to the school next year?”

“Not up to me kid.” Yang said, pausing at the disappointment on the girls face. “Probably though, can’t see Weiss letting you slip through the cracks.”


End file.
